


Two Weeks Later

by Star_Crab



Series: Of Gods and Fiends [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Mob, Drugs, F/M, Gun Violence, Multi, Uhm, somewhat forced prostitution, that's all i can think of at the moment will add more later as i write, the introduction of badass character, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Crab/pseuds/Star_Crab
Summary: Two weeks after her debut at the club, the Horsemen have a job for Athena.





	1. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyd_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyd_lee/gifts).



_ Lower East Side _

_ Manhattan, NY, 1947  _  
  


 

The apartment is small compared to her real home with the girls and Atlas, but undercover means renting out a place until the job is finished, even if that also means she has to deal with the inevitable nosy neighbors and faulty utilities until then. The couch is old and the coffee table has stains from the previous tenants. The kitchen can barely fit a single person, let alone Athena and her precious Professor. Her bedroom is barely a room itself, just a half wall giving some privacy (if any really) for her to sleep and bathe in the tub pushed against the far wall with exposed pipes. She has vowed to never let her clothes touch the tiny cabinet that the landowner calls a closet. 

This is going to be a long job. 

On the coffee table are pads of paper and a cup of still steaming tea, complete with six honeys thank you very much, for her to drink while filling out reports for Olympus. She pets Professor, who purrs with contentment as she does, while writing about how not much has happened at the club with the Horsemen. In fact, they seem to be actively avoiding her whenever she is at the club. Only the one they call ‘Silence’ really speaks with her and even then it is brief and he only asks what drink she would like from the bar after the performance. Still, Athena writes of the type of people who have become regulars after she began working at the club. She also cannot help adding how a patron regularly bring her tulips before she would go on stage. 

Athena looks up from her writing as a knock sounds at the door, echoing through the apartment and her brows furrow because Hera or Eris, even Atlas, can only visit in a major state of emergency. Placing her cat on a pillow, she moves to the door and looks through the spy hole and is immediately surprised at the sight of one of the Horsemen on the other side of her door. 

“Can I help you? How do you know where I live?” 

The man gives a smirk. “We know where all our employees live. Are you going to let me in?” 

She smiles, only slightly though. “Depends. Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” 

War laughs. “Only precaution, love. Promise.” 

Athena still does not open the door, curious as to why the Horseman was at her doorstep this late in the evening. On a Tuesday at that as well. Her cat meows and rubs against her shins which is a quick shock to reality that her files were still on the coffee table for anyone to see once they were in the apartment. 

“Just a moment, I’m not proper,” she lies rushing from the door to gather all the papers. Putting them altogether in a large envelope and then stashing it beneath her mattress. Making sure there is no evidence of her work, leaving only the tea out on the table, Athena goes back to the door. 

“Sorry about that,” she says letting him in. “It was a bit of a mess and I would have felt embarrassed if you saw it.” 

War walks in, doing a spin has he looks around the dingy excuse of a home with a slight curl in his lip. “You live here?” 

Athena frowns. “Yes. Did you need something or are you here to judge where I live?” 

The mob boss looks at her with amusement. “We do need you to come in tonight, but I am also judging as well because I’m sure you would do the same.” 

“It’s a Tuesday night and I have a shift at the cafe tomorrow morning, find another girl.” 

“You work at a cafe?” 

She quirks an eyebrow at him. “Yes. It may be a shitty apartment, but I still need to make money to pay for bills since I only work at the club two nights out of the week.” 

War jumps slightly when her cat presses his head against the man’s thigh from the couch. His hand is scarred as it reaches down to pet the animal currently purring. “And who is this lovely thing?” 

“His name is Professor.” 

He hums in acknowledgment. “Well, we still need you tonight. Important meeting with important people and we need to make a good impression, so why not have our best girl performing?” 

“I’m your only girl performing,” Athena states and then grows flustered. “And I’m not your girl. My name is-” 

“Margaret Wilson,” Wars says. “We know. Moved here from upstate Rochester about a year ago with two sisters and a single father.” 

So they did read up on her. Shit, now she owes Eris two dollars. 

Athena stares at him, willing him to look away first and counts it as a victory when he does even though it is to pet Professor. “Even if I wanted to perform, my dresses are being cleaned. I’m not performing in my dressing gown.” 

War just gives her a smile that reminds her of Atlas and how he would spoil his girls. “Good thing you won’t be the one paying for the new dress then. C’mon then, Silence is waiting for us downstairs.” 

Silence is waiting for them? Had they anticipated on her saying yes, or would they have just let her be for the night if she just declined and made him leave? Or would they force her from the apartment to perform at the Dream for whomever they are meeting with in that ridiculous back room of theirs? Too many questions filled her mind as the Horseman escorts her from the building, his hand pressed to her back and ushering her into the back of the parked car at the curb. 

The second Horseman is sitting in the driver’s chair, already pulling away from the building before War had even closed the door behind him. The two men share some conversation before the blonde returns his attention to Athena, who is sitting against the door staring out the window. 

“Take us to Betty’s, we need a dress.”

**_~_ **

_ The Dream _

_ Manhattan, NY, 1947  _

 

The other Horsemen are sitting at a table when Athena, War, and Silence walk in. Athena notes that they are playing another game of cards, but what game she is not sure of. Her escorts move passed her and take their seats at the table, there are four more open seats she sees as she stands and watches them a moment. She clutches at the fur wrap Betty had dressed her in as the club is colder than it usually was and it makes her shiver. 

“Take a seat,” he commands. His voice is rough and she sits next to him. War is far more intimidating in this place than her apartment. “Our little songbird has agreed to perform for us tonight during the meeting.” 

Famine chuckles. “Obviously or she wouldn’t be here.” 

“Shut it, both of you.” 

Athena looks to the leader, to Conquest. “What song would you like me to sing?” 

Conquest laughs, full bodied and deep from his chest. Another shiver runs up her spine. “Oh, love, he didn’t tell you?” 

“Tell me what?” She looks to War who has the decency to act sheepish. “What type of performance did you mean?” 

Now the full table is laughing at her flushed expression, all but her and War as she glares at him. Once it was calm again, Conquest’s expression returns to the stoic face she is used to seeing and gathers her attention to with a simple touch to her shoulder. 

“Your performance tonight is to make sure that the men we’re meeting agree with our terms in any way possible,” he says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “And we do mean in  _ any way _ , Miss Wilson.” 

She wants to snap and to say that Wilson isn’t her name. That her name is Y/L/N, but instead she clenches her fists and glares at the ringleader of the Horsemen. “I am not a whore. You cannot give me away like yesterday’s pastries. You do  _ not _ own me.” 

“No, but you do work for us,” Death interjects and his voice surprises Athena. “War told us about your shitty apartment. Think of tonight as an investment for your future living situation. A guaranteed new apartment with an actual room for you to sleep in.” 

Gods damn them. Damn them all to Hell. Athena looks at Death and he stares back at her. He is beautiful and she can see how one can fall to his charms, but can also see the sadistic and apathetic threads of who he is in his eyes. 

“My home is fine for my income and me,” she says slowly. “I am not going to sleep with men just so you can make a deal for something dangerous to hit the streets.” 

“Well that’s a shame, love.” 

The Horsemen’s attention fixates on the person behind her with his soft voice as he walks up behind her. They all stand in respect for an older man, old enough to possibly be the father of all of them. He sits at one of the seats that are open, dressed in a red suit and a pair of sunglasses still on his face. With a wave of his hand, the Horsemen all sit as they were before and seemed to be more open now that the man is here. 

“We could really use your lovely figure tonight,” and his eyes look over her body. “I’ve heard good things about you, dearie. Voice of an angel according to the boys, especially Famine.” 

The one in question makes a choked noise at his name being thrown into the air. “Not just me, Old Man. What was it you said about her, War? I think it was something about you wondering how she sings in-” 

The man shushes their bickering with a single finger being raised from his glass and Athena knows who he is. Though, she has only heard stories about him from Atlas, terrifying stories that she, Eris, and Hera would scare each other with when they were younger. 

Lucifer sits at the head of the table, cigarette in one hand and a whiskey glass he stole from War before the youngest Horseman could finish it for himself in the other. His lips pulled in a smile as he stares at Athena. 

“What d’you say, love? Help us to make a business deal and you get a new home.”


	2. NOTE FROM AUTHOR

Hey guys, I deleted the second chapter because I noticed from inconsistencies and need to fix them. The next chapter will be again when it's finished and edited again! 

Sorry lovies! 


	3. The Deal

Turns out Silence is a great conversationalist once you are able to get him to talk. He lives up to his alias very well and Athena can find herself laughing at some of his jokes while they sit in her dressing room as the Horsemen and Lucifer talk about what is going to happen during their meeting with Foster. Gods, that name sounds so familiar to Athena. It’s just on the tip of her tongue, she swears it. The Horseman is a gentleman and helps her keep calm as the voice down the hall grow louder because Foster has arrived to the club. 

“I can take you home if you need, Margaret,” says Silence, the honesty breathing some type of ease into her being. “We won’t judge.” 

She shakes her head. “No, I said I would, so I’m going to.” 

* * *

 

Athena realizes why the name Foster sounds familiar and regrets her confidence from before. The hand on her back reassures her that Silence will help if needed, but for how long before Foster reveals who she is to the Horsemen? The hand that now brings comfort can be equally as cruel. She has heard stories of Silence, Bodyguard of the Horsemen. She has lost men and women to this man.  

Ray Foster sits before Lucifer, sitting back in his chair legs spread trying and failing to assert his dominance in the Don’s place of business. He’s wearing tinted glasses like a scad. His suit is in poor taste unlike what she’s seen in Atlas’ closet and the red velvet suit Lucifer is wearing. True, Lucifer is also wearing his sunglasses inside, but it gives a sense of taste instead of arrogance. He looks much different in person than his photograph back at Olympus, especially without the large red stamp labelled ‘BRUTUS’ across his face. She never understood why Atlas had cut him from the Company, but did not question the man’s actions. The stupid grin that slowly comes to his face as he spots her walking towards the table makes her skin crawl. 

“And who is this, Lucy?” Fosters asks, looking at her, not even caring for the fact that the other Horsemen are still in the bar and that one is currently standing at her back just in case. 

“It’s Lucifer to you, Foster, nothing else,” the older man says lighting a cigarette. With a wave of his hand, Silence is dismissed and Athena knows this is him calling her closer. “And this is Peggy. She sings here now and I have heard she has a voice to die for.” 

Foster chuckles. “I wouldn’t mind finding out how she sings.” 

Lucifer gently brings Athena to his lap, setting her on his thigh and surprisingly keeps his hand above her waist. It is strangely comforting to her as they talk business and the lies that Foster tells makes her want to lean over and whisper the truth into Lucifer’s ear, but does not and keeps sitting and waiting for what is to happen next. Despite the warm hand on her, she feels cold with Foster’s gaze on her, his eyes trying to see what is under her dress. In the corner of her eyes she can see Silence sitting with Conquest and Death at another table, each staring at Foster and not her. She can only assume that Famine and War are at the bar staring at the man as well. 

Throughout the conversation about a major gun deal, one that Olympus would kill to have, Athena waits for the shoe to drop. For Foster to say that she is Athena of Olympus, for the Horsemen to have no mercy in the actions that will lead to her inevitable death, but it does not come. Foster is too invested in getting the deal to close for a price far too high. She knows Lucifer is an intelligent man and will not settle for fifty dollars each. Foster is truly an idiot for thinking that the offer will be accepted. Even listening to them debating over prices and shipment makes her head hurt. 

About half-way through the meeting, she feels a movement across her back. Despite knowing it is only Lucifer, it still makes her jump. The movement stops and starts again in a repeating pattern. She has to focus on what the pattern is until it becomes clear that he is tracing letters into the fabric of her dress.  _ How clever _ . . . Athena lists them in her mind trying to figure out what he is trying to communicate to her. 

_ D O U B L E  _

 

Double? Athena hides her confusion and leans into Lucifer’s shoulder in hopes he understood that it meant to continue. 

_ C R O S S E R  _

_ P O L I C E  _

 

Foster is planning on double crossing the Horsemen with the police of the city and Lucifer knew. What a dangerous position for a man with no power to do really. Athena is amazed that he even has the brass to even attempt to try. This has to have been why he has been cut from Olympus. Foster has been working with the police. 

“How’s this,” Lucifer begins slowly. “25 each for the guns, no shipment fee, and a night with our little songbird here.” 

Foster smirks. “Does she sing as prettily as you say?” 

“I guarantee it, old friend,” Lucifer promises. “She’s sang pretty enough for me.” 

“What does the dame at home think of that?” 

“You’re acting like we both haven’t had a taste. Now do we have a deal?” 

Athena stops breathing for a moment as Lucifer extends his hand. ‘A Deal With the Devil’ is what they call this on the streets and in Olympus. She watches as Foster smugly grasps the man’s hand and gives a firm shake.  _ Dumbass _ . 

“Now, little songbird, I believe we have some business to attend to,” Foster says turning to her. 

What surprises her is Lucifer’s grip and how it tightens on her waist so tightly that she does not even notice that Death and Conquest are walking up behind Foster. When the man goes to stand, their hands grasp his shoulder, pushing him to the ground harshly. Death puts his foot on the back of Foster’s neck effectively keeping the man pinned to the carpet. Looking around now, Athena cannot see Famine or War. Silence is walking towards one of the walls, pressing something and it slides open to a small hall where she can barely see into the room, but she knows that the missing Horsemen are in that room. 

“My boys have some business with you in the other room first, Foster,” Lucifer states as Conquest drags the traitor to his feet from beneath Death’s foot. “Have fun.” 

Moments later, Silence, Conquest, and Death return from behind the hidden door with blood on their knuckles and Conquest flicks at the split lip Death suddenly has, laughing when his friend hisses in pain. They join Athena and Lucifer at the table leaving the woman in confusion. 

“Wait, I thought-” 

Lucifer rubs her back with a soft laugh. “Never planned for you to actually sleep with the worm, lovie. Just needed you for a little persuasion and we still got the deal without having to pay.” 

By the time Famine and War emerge again from the room, the five are deep into a game of Scrabble. Each player focusing on their letters trying to find a winning word. There are a few empty drinks and many stubbed out cigarettes at the table as Death plays his next word which is ‘sentimental’ off of Conquest’s pitiful ‘fall’. 

Athena smiles happily and laughs as Lucifer passes his turn with a huff of annoyance that he cannot put out a word. “Oh boys, this really is sad. I will use your l and spell out quetzals.” 

The Horsemen all sputter at her letter placements on Triple and Double Word scores. She cackles as they all count up the points from this one word which brings her to the lead by fifty points. 

“I will gladly take one-hundred and eighty points, gentlemen,” she says counting on a napkin the exact amount. “And I believe that is game.” 

Lucifer looks at the word with amusement. “Clever girl, saving your Q and Z. Where’d you learn that word?” 

“My dad, has too many books on birds back home,” she explains pulling her fur coat over her shoulders at the slight chill that she is no longer distracted from. “He would take us bird watching whenever he could, my sisters and I.” 

Lucifer nods. “You must miss them.” 

“I do,” Athena agrees, “but work is work and I want my sisters to have a better advantage than I did. Their happiness is worth everything to me, more than my own. Wow, sorry that was dark of me to say." 

"No, we all have our reasons," Conquest admits. "Yours is more familial than ours is all. So don't apologize for it." 

Famine looks over at him. "That was oddly comforting, Con. You might be growing a heart finally." 

"No one will find your body." 

"Nevermind then." 


End file.
